


Red and White (Spandex)

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Wilson Rogers Compilation [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Airlines, Freebird - Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's trying out the original Falcon suit, Steve just happened to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and White (Spandex)

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where the falcon suit from the comics can be found in the cinematic world. Characterization is probably off because I am bad with Sam and Steve I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"Sam, what...are you wearing?"

Steve had just walked into the living room only to be met with one of the most surprising sights he had ever seen. Standing before him on the other side of the living room, was Sam- well, Sam's back, as the other was checking himself out in the mirror. Steve could only assume that the action was caused by the fact that Sam was wearing quite a...unique outfit.

"Hm?" Sam turned around to look at Steve, who's face now happened to be a light shade of red. Sam grinned as he spun around, facing him completely, "Well, what do you think?"

Steve's eyes wandered to every inch of Sam's being, especially the areas left exposed. He tried not to stare too long but he just couldn't help himself. And was that...spandex? Steve wanted to say the suit was made of spandex but he couldn't really tell. Maybe if he just touched it...

"Steve what the hell are you doing?"

Steve froze instantly at Sam's voice, and as realization hit Steve realized he was about to attempt to touch a part of the costume near the chest area. His hand was literally centimeters away and if Steve didn't know any better it looked like he was about to...grope, Sam.

An awkward silence filled the room and Steve's face started to turn a brighter shade of red, and God he hoped Sam wouldn't notice.

"Steve?"

"Nothing! Nothing I uh," Steve started to pull his arm back to his side, "I just uh...wanted to touch it, that's all."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Steve stretched the word out of embarassment. Was he actually about to grope Sam?

Steve looked away from Sam for a moment, while the other cocked his head slightly to the side in question, "Hey are you ok? You don't look too good."

"No I'm fine. It's just," Steve looked Sam up and down once more, "that costume you're wearing..."

"What about it?"

"It's uh..." Steve searched for the right words to say, "it's...in poor taste." Steve attempted to say this as casually as possible, he needed to make it sound like the truth.

"Oh, yeah I know."

Steve was actually quite surprised by the response. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "the only reason I'm wearing this is because I wanted to show you just how ridiculous it looks." Sam spun around on his heel, "I mean, don't tell me this doesn't look ridiculous to you."

Sam let out a few laughs, Steve joining in moments later - though if he had to be honest he actually did find the costume a bit arousing. As their laughter settled and the two reduced to just smiling at one another, Sam spoke up once more, "Well, I guess I'll go change out of this thing then, now that you've seen it and all."

"Yeah. I'll just wait here."

Sam nodded with a grin on his face, turning on his heel as he left the room.

If only Sam had been more attentive, he probably would've noticed Steve just barely slip his phone out of his pocket to snap a quick picture of the front of Sam's body. Steve would either use the image for personal enjoyment or blackmail, though both uses seemed to be pretty good options.

 

Sam walked back into the room, "I've decided to throw away the costume."

"What?!"


End file.
